Conventional spin-on glass (SOG) formulations may be used in the manufacture of dielectric films in semiconductor devices. However, such formulations typically comprise a carbon-containing monomeric precursor. Accordingly, after decomposition of such a SOG formulation, the resultant dielectric film may contain significant amounts of carbon due to incorporation of some of the carbon from the monomer.